Virtual reality (VR) is a computer technology that simulates an environment. Virtual reality can replicates different sensory experience, e.g., sight, touch, hearing or smell in a way that allows a user to interact with the simulated environment. In particular, some virtual reality technologies focus on visual experience. The visual experience is displayed on a computer screen or with a virtual reality headset (also referred to as head mounted display or HMD). The virtual reality technology simulates the immersive environment in a way close to the real world experience in order to replicate a lifelike experience.